


Grown into my wings!

by Emma_Nems1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Nems1/pseuds/Emma_Nems1
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has spent the past two years training in Brazil with beach volleyball players. Now, he is looking towards his future back home in Japan. Determined to surpass his own expectations and prove himself to everyone who doubted him, Hinata begins his ascent to the top. Chasing his dreams and with a vision of a dark-haired setter 'going on ahead' permanently engraved in his mind, what adventures will Chibi-Chan, now 22 years old, get up to?!Eventual smut. Hinata is the sunNotes at the end
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

It was warm. Really warm. No matter how long Hinata Shouyou had spent in Brazil, the sheer intensity of the Summer sun managed to consume his body in a fiery grip. The sand beneath his toes was even on fire. He longed for a cooling dip in the sea, but Hinata was not about to waste his last day of training in Brazil frolicking about in the water. No sir. His burgeoning flame of ambition had only be fanned by the time he had spent there. His eyes were on another prize now. His heart wouldn’t rest until he was back in Japan and showing off his finely tuned skills.

Training with beach volleyball had taught Hinata much more than he could ever had hoped. Being on two man teams forced Hinata to develop rapidly. He could no longer rely on the more advanced skill sets of multiple team members. He had to adapt and pick up the slack himself. Not to mention, his legs had grown BIG. The contrast of jumping and playing on indoor courts to sand was immense. His agility and jumping ability was tested to the max and he loved it. The burn in his muscles as they tore and regenerated and tore and regenerated made him feel excited. As the thoughts crept into his mind, he could feel his fingers flipping the ball in his hands over on itself. His feet pivoting to shoulder width apart, his knees bending into a squat, he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He breathed in deeply. The salty smell of the sea wafted through his nose and a threat of a tear edged itself from the corners of his pinched eyes. Man, he would miss this.

“You gonna stand here and whinge all day, then Little Red?”  
Hinata started at the crass intrusion into his self-pity-party. He scrunched his nose up and turned to face the culprit with a look of what could only be described as a mixture of embarrassment and anger.  
“As if! I’m just bracing myself before I beat you and become the undisputed King of the Sand!”  
He let out a little laugh, his right hand scratching at the nape of his neck. He beamed at his soon to be former teammate and tossed the ball to him.  
“So you better bring it, Antonio!”  
The two laughed heartily and walked towards the net not 6 feet away.  
_________________________________________________

The plane journey had been grueling. 22 hours of restless legs and intermittent travel sickness had taken its toll on the short tangerine-haired boy, who now grasped his suitcase handle as if he was bracing himself for a strong gust of wind to blow him away. Even so, his bloodshot eyes could not help but dart eagerly around the arrivals zone of Narita airport. Hinata had felt guilty about booking his flight to one of the capitals main airports, but flights to Sendai Airport were scarce and EXPENSIVE. His mother had eased his guilt over the phone, reassuring him that the 4 hour or so car journey to the airport would be quite the thrill for his now 16 year old sister Natsu. Though the journey back may be a different story, he mused to himself, letting out an exhausted chuckle.

“OniiChan!” a familiar sweet-toned voice shouted out. Hinata whipped his head around, scanning the rows of people waiting for their own loved ones. A flurry of red hair and brown eyes grabbed his attention. It felt like a fist had just punched a hole in his chest and wrenched at his guts as he took in his sister’s features. He could not hold back the tears that erupted from his tired eyes as he ran to fill the gap of 10 feet or so between them.

“Natsu!” he bellowed, embracing his (now much older looking) sister. He hugged her so tightly, it was as if he was scared she would disappear. He tucked his head onto her shoulder…  
Her shoulder??  
“Are you… are you TALLER than me??” he quipped, jumping back in shock horror and shaking his head.  
“Y.. You must be wearing heels…” Hinata glanced down at her feet in dismay. To his continued horror, she was wearing pointed FLAT mules.  
“Well, the peace was nice while it lasted… welcome home, brother!” Natsu chimed, rolling her eyes. Her tone was light and playful. She would grow weary of his energetic nature soon enough, but for now at least, it gave her heart real joy.  
“Okaasan is in the car waiting, we should get going,” she interjected, patting Hinata on his head and pouting in mock sympathy, “there there, Chibi-Chan!”  
Natsu laughed as she started off towards the exit, leaving a dejected and ragged looking red head to huff and mumble under his breath before following.

The entire car journey home had been filled with questions about Brazil and Natsu and their mother asking Hinata to say different words in Portuguese. His mother had brought some meat buns with her for the journey home and Hinata nearly cried again as he scoffed about 7 down in 3 minutes. His sister had shot him disgusted glances every now and then, but he took little notice. At one point their mother had mentioned how exciting it was to watch the national team at the Rio Olympics a couple of years back. Hinata’s chest tightened as his mind wandered to a certain sharp-faced, slim setter. So, this was how it started, then…  
_________________________________________________

Hinata abandoned his suitcase in the corner of his bedroom and plonked down onto his bed head first. He bunched his hands into fists by his sides.  
“Kusso!!” he spluttered into his fresh sheets.  
He wanted to beat him still. All of that time away and he still felt like he was chasing him.  
Climbing.  
Reaching.  
Hinata pushed himself up into an sitting position. He glanced over to his bedside locker and locked eyes with a photo frame which housed a picture of the Karasuno High school team when he was in first year.  
“Just wait, Kageyama…” he started, a smirk pulling back his lips and baring his teeth, “I’ve finally grown into my wings!”  
_________________________________________________

December in the Miyagi prefecture was damn cold. The contrast in weather, combined with unavoidable jetlag, proved to make Hinata’s first few days back in Japan pretty grim. Even so, he didn’t waste any time getting outside with a volleyball. It was strange being back home, tossing to himself against the side of his house. It drew back memories of high school and a smile crept across Hinata’s face. He wondered how all of his friends were doing. It wasn’t as if he never spoke to them at all while he was in Brazil, but two years was a pretty long time and communication seemed to dwindle down after about 6 months. Hinata supposed that that was how life went. Still, a wave of nostalgia and longing for days passed swept over him and Hinata found himself walking towards the back of his home where, sure enough, he found his bicycle.

Rather amazingly, the thing was in good condition. Natsu must have been using it up and down. It was 6am, about 0°c, but Hinata let out a determined huff and tightened his scarf around his neck and pulled his beanie over his ears.  
“Yossha!” he exclaimed, jumping onto his trusty steed. He gripped the handle bars and started peddling. As the cold air whipped relentlessly against his eyes he remembered all of the mornings he would duck his head against the cold wind and push his body to the absolute limit. In hindsight he was proving to himself how much he could withstand. How much he could push. He had dreams and goals and he was willing to fight for them. It was the same now, but with one key difference – now, Hinata Shoyou had the skills to back up his natural abilities.

The uphill journey was somehow less painful now, but Hinata assumed his increased strength and musculature had something to do with that. Before too long he was staring down a dimly lit up Karasuno High School. His eyes skimmed over every inch. He peddled until he came to the gym and he placed his bike up against the metal stairway that led to the changing area. His mind wandered. He tried to push back the memory that was leaping into the forefront of his mind, but it was too strong. His mind recalled it perfectly. Tanaka San had gone on up ahead of them, he had brought the keys early. It was like he had a sixth sense about when the two eager beavers were going to show up at the crack of dawn.

“Oi!”  
His voice resounded in Hinata’s head now. It was so clear, almost as if there was a recording playing from his phone. The red haired boy closed his eyes now and breath in deeply in order to calm the rising wave of feelings flooding to the surface.  
“You can fly even higher.”  
Hinata was deathly still, his hands bunched into fists by his sides. A gust of freezing cold wind whipped his scarf from around his neck. His instincts were animalistic. Like a bolt of lightening, he had crouched. His knees bent slightly, his back arched and waiting. Then, like a whip being cracked against a horses’ back, Hinata was flying. He jumped and reached. He loved this feeling more than anything. How free he felt up here. How time, even for a split second, seemed to stop. He grabbed his green scarf and a millisecond later was back down to earth.

“I CAN fly even higher!” he bellowed, tightening his scarf around his neck. Hinata Shouyou took one more fleeting glance back at his old high school and smiled. He kicked off from his parked position and started peddling back towards home. That was the last time he would dwell on the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is really suffering internally and bless him, he's so clueless about his own urges!! I love him, smoll bean!

A week had gone by and word had gotten around that Hinata was back. Nothing could have prepared him for the rainstorm of messages and phone calls that ensued. The very first of which came from Sugawara.

“Ehhh, Hinata Chan!! You’re back!” he had practically squealed down the phone at him.

“I texted the guys to let them know, too. How was Brazil? Did you use lots of sun cream on the beach??”

Hinata laughed and extended his right hand to the nape of his neck, a look of guilt on his face. Despite the fact that Sugawara was not actually standing in front of him and despite the fact he was now 22 and not 17, Hinata couldn’t help but feel a sense of trepidation before responding. He didn’t want to be scolded by his senior, no matter how old he was. That shit was never fun. 

“Ano saa… Sugawara Senpai…” he started, making sure to address him as ‘Senpai.’ He hoped that would soothe the burn, much like the aloe vera he had had to use after getting several bouts of terrible sunburn in Brazil.

“More importantly, how was the volleyball? Did you improve with leaps and bounds?”

Hinata stifled a sigh of relief as Sugawara charged forward with his onslaught of questions. He was thankful for his senior’s caring nature. It made him feel more at home now having Sugawara checking in on him.

“Oh I learned SO much, Sugawara San! Not to mention, my legs are pretty big,” he chimed out extremely confidently, taking a knowing glance down to his bared thighs. “I can’t wait to get back on the court!”

The two talked for well over 40 minutes. They ended the call upon stating they would meet up. Sugawara was going to organise it after contacting everyone and finding a day and time that worked around everyone’s schedules. Hinata was beaming now. He couldn’t wait to see everyone and find out what they were doing. He even couldn’t wait to see Tsukishimia. That was of course taking for granted that the cranky-lanky middle blocker wouldn’t scoff at the idea. The little red head’s resultant laugh was interrupted by his phone bleeping by his side. It was a text message.

“I heard you are back. Welcome home.” – Kenma

A smile crept onto the side of his lips and an unusual buzzing feeling erupted in the base of his belly. Hinata shook his head and began typing.

“Hey Kenma! Yeah, I am back!! What have you been up to? We should totally meet up soon!” – Shouyou

Hinata tapped the back of his phone rapidly, a strange nervousness welling up within him. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so weird? Hinata scoffed under his breath and boldly clicked ‘send’ a second later.

“Not much. Yeah, cool. When?” – Kenma

A soft chuckle escaped hinata’s lips. Kenma was so straightforward. He had almost forgotten just how entertaining it was.

“I am free for another while, until recruitment starts for the V League. I am easy!” Hinata’s brow furrowed and he bit at his bottom lip. Something about the word ‘easy’ didn’t seem right… he erased it and continued on typing.

“I am free for another while, until the recruitment starts for the V League teams. When suits you?!” – Shouyou

“Cool. What about tomorrow?” – Kenma

Hinata’s heart skipped a little beat and he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of… 

BEEP

Hinata’s phone lit up before he had a chance to type out a response. His index finger tapped on the notification to open the message full screen. 

“Oi, Boke! Hope you learned how to receive properly. You DID have 2 years to learn…” – Kageyama

If Hinata’s heart had skipped a beat before, it was well and truly inside of his mouth right now. Before he knew what his body was doing, he threw the phone to the other side of the bed. The pint sized ginger curled his legs up underneath his chin and if he could see his own face right now he was sure his countenance had aged about 30 years.

Why did Kageyama still have this hold over him?? Had two years apart done nothing? Instead of feeling smug and ready to respond with a spit-fire counter, Hinata felt like he might vomit just a little. Hinata wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way or even what he was feeling for that matter, but he knew one thing for sure and certain – Kageyama Tobio was going to be brought to his knees.  
Hinata glanced over to his phone from the corner of his eye. He slowly uncurled his small frame and lay out flat on his stomach, now grasping his phone in hand. He read the message again. A flutter of what could be mistaken for excitement welled up in the very pit of his stomach. He wasn’t going to let the snot-nosed setter make him crumble ever again.

“I’m going on ahead…” – Shouyou

Hinata smirked and rolled over onto his back. As he kicked his feet in the air in pure exhilaration, Hinata felt himself getting a semi. The fuzzy, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach travelled down further and his dick was starting to throb against the restrictions of his boxers. His breath hitched a little as it continued to get harder. Hinata placed his left hand over the bulge and adjusted his boxers so they sat more comfortably. He had to reply to Kenma first, then he could handle that business. He hurriedly opened up his messages and began typing.

“Tomorrow sounds good. You want to meet at Osaki Hachiman Shrine at around 12pm?” – Shouyou

Hinata’s left hand was stroking his wood over his boxers as he awaited the response. Fuck, why was he so horny all of a sudden?? 

BEEP

“Sounds good. See you there.” – Kenma

Hinata heaved out a sigh of relief and threw his phone to his side before lowering his boxers to his ankles and indulging himself in some much-needed self care.  
____________________________________________________

The next morning Hinata had nearly leapt out of bed. By the time 8am came around, he had already been outside for a quick toss and receive against his house, eaten some onigiri he had found in the fridge and was now making his way into the bathroom for a shower. Towel in hand, Hinata turned the settings to just a little over the median mark and waited for it to heat up. He took a moment to undress and regarded himself in the bathroom mirror. He was proud of how his physique was shaping up. His small stature meant he was a little more stocky in his musculature. His shoulders and arms had filled out nicely and his abdomen was more sculpted than he ever thought it could be. Though, not shredded by any means. Hinata smiled and hopped into the steaming shower.

He let the water run over him and closed his eyes. Before he could stop the thought, a flash of Kageyama showering after a game in second year of high school came dancing across his memory. He forced his eyes opened and ran his fingers through his hair. What the fuck. His teeth were clenched so tight together he was sure his enamel was wearing. He was trying to force that feeling now rising in the pit of his stomach to stop, as if he could will his bodily functions away. He thought of anything else. He thought of suicide drills in Brazil. Punishing, body aching drills in the dead heat. He thought of head-splitting hangovers after shots of tequila for his friend’s birthday last year.

“Yes!!” he exclaimed. 

The moment was gone. Gone and pushed to a crevice in his brain he didn’t want to access and nor would he try to understand for that matter. Hinata quickly washed his hair and body and hopped out of the shower. He would have to catch a train to meet Kenma, so he would need to be leaving for the train station in like… 15 minutes. He towel dried his hair, whipped on some face cream and bounded to his room. He picked out a pair of light denim jeans and an oversized hoodie and threw them on. After picking up his phone and his wallet, Hinata ran downstairs, greeting his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek before exiting the house to cycle to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be more fleshy. The initial chapters are me taking my time to get to grips with writing Hinata convincingly and also trying to determine exactly what direction I want to take this! So bear with me guys and thanks for the love so far - much appreciated  
> A Fellow Ginger


	3. Chapter 3

Three train journeys and approximately 2 and a half hours later and the pint sized red head was finally walking towards Osaki Hachimangu Shrine. It baffled Hinata to think that it took him about the same length of time to get there as it would have taken Kenma, coming from Tokyo on the Shinkansen. Technology was really something, he mused. His reveries were halted as he stopped blank in front of the concrete stairway in front of him. It was a cold winter’s day, the frost had just about melted off of the beautiful trees either side of the stairway. The branches cascaded over the vertical stairwell as if they were arms, reaching out to protect those who walked there. Hinata’s mouth was agape.

“Wow…” he muttered to himself, neck arched as he gazed upwards in delight and reverence.

“Cute,” a low toned, almost inaudible, interjection found Hinata’s ears.

Hinata whirled around on himself, his oversized hoodie lifting off from his body and allowing the crisp air to prickle at his skin. He really should have worn a t-shirt, he mentally scolded himself. He was face to face now with a coyly smiling Kenma. His eyes were peaking out from behind his bangs, which Hinata noted had gotten a little longer. Hinata regarded him with a beaming smile, his usual automatic reflex action of a right hand stroking at the nape of his neck giving away how taken off guard he had been.

“Kenma, man!” he started, reaching an arm out to tap his friend on the shoulder, “You look well. How have things been?!”

Kenma rubbed at his arm and Hinata inwardly winced, hoping he didn’t hurt the guy. The pudding haired setter shrugged his shoulders before starting the ascent up to the shrine.

“Fine. Why did we come to a shrine by the way?” he asked, his tone never changing in pitch. Hinata envied him a little for his ability to be passive. Hinata was so exuberant and like an open book with almost everyone. The two were in step together as they went up the stairway.

“Huh? Well, this shrine is where lots of amazing sports people go to pray for good fortune! I think that’s super cool,” he began eagerly, never dropping his gaze from the summit. “I want to thank whoever it is up there for everything I have received so far and ask them to bless me now as I strive forward!”

Hinata laughed and punched the air as he spoke the last 3 words. He was making light of it a little, but he knew deep down how much it meant to him. Kenma was silent beside him, but he nodded his head as he tucked his hair behind his ears. Hinata wished he could read minds right now. Damn, Kenma was so hard to read. The two reached the top at the same time and stopped a moment to take in the astoundingly beautiful and brightly decorated shrine in front of them. Hinata’s smile grew ten times wider, spurred on in his ambitions by the beauty and serenity surrounding them.

“SUGOI!!” he piped up, half running, half walking up to the entrance. He looked up, neck arched fully back.   
“How cool is this??”

He turned around to see Kenma walking, hands in his slouchy pants, towards him. The guy was actually smiling, so Hinata knew he must have been impressed. Kenma stopped just short of Hinata and looked up too, head tilting back to take the black and gold colours in. His eyes darted to Hinata for a split second before focusing back on the shrine.

“It’s pretty cool,” he managed. Hinata beamed and patted his friend on the back.

“I’m glad! I would have felt bad if you came all of this way just to be unimpressed.”

They shared a laugh before going about their prayer rituals. They chose to ring the bell together, which Hinata was so pleased about that he couldn’t wipe the dorky smile off of his face. After they had finished, the two made their way back down the stairs, deciding to head to a local Izakaya together. This would be Hinata’s first time to drink in Japan and as lame as it sounded, he was super pumped about it. It was strange to think that Hinata had experienced most of his maturing rites of passage away from his beloved Japan. A slight tickle of something hit him in the back of his throat as he remembered kissing someone for the first time two years ago. He shook his head, forcing the memory away and walked on with his friend by his side.

The two eventually decided on a place that looked cosy, nestled on a side street in Aoba. Hinata’s head registered for the first time where they were and he spurted out a laugh into his right hand. Kenma regarded him with the corner of his eyes as they entered the Izakaya, wearing his trademark unaffected expression.

“What?”

Hinata shook his head before greeting the waitress that ushered them towards a seating section to the right. He took a seat on the cushioned lounge chair and Kenma took his place on the chair opposite to him.

“I only realised we’re in Aoba,” he started, his fingers flicking open the menu on front of him. The Izakaya was traditional at the bar and service area, but a little more refined and modern in the seating area. Hinata decided he liked the place.

“Yeah, so?” Kenma retorted nonchalantly, slowly scanning the menu in front of him.

“So… we are in Aoba Johsai territory. I just thought it was kinda funny.” Hinata finished, flipping the pages more frantically now as he felt insecure that his friend might find him childish.

Kenma let out a tiny chuckle and placed his right hand over his mouth in what looked to Hinata like disbelief.

“You are a slow one, Shouyou!” he uttered, all the while looking as amused as Kenma could look.

Hinata scoffed at the insinuation and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, I didn’t hear you mentioning it earlier!” he countered, very much so on the defence.

“That’s because I don’t care.” Kenma replied very matter-of-factly.

Hinata rolled his eyes and let it go. He WAS a little slow sometimes. It was part of his charm… maybe. The two ordered some yakitori each and two Kirin beers. The smells in the Izakaya were starting to waft into Hinata’s range and his mouth almost frothed over at the aroma. Pretty soon their drinks and selection of fried meats on sticks were delivered to them and the two bowed their heads in gratitude.

“Itadakimasu” they chimed out in unison as they took their first bites.

Hinata took a sip of beer and let out a contented ‘ahhhhh’ in approval.

“Are you still in university now, Kenma?”

“Yeah. I’m in my last year of software engineering.”

“Whooooaaa, amazing!” Hinata beamed, a look of pure, unadulterated admiration in his already glassy brown eyes.

Kenma looked visibly embarrassed at the reaction and he fiddled with a bobbin on his right wrist.  
“It’s not that amazing,” he managed, now reaching his arms up to tie back the back portion of his hair into a messy top knot. His bangs were left to frame his face in the front. 

Hinata found himself watching intently. He observed how Kenma’s wrists seemed strangely elegant and how such a simple movement looked so… effortlessly cool and handsome. He wondered if he ever looked like that and almost outwardly guffawed at the notion. He snapped himself out of his momentary trance and took another couple of sips form his beer.

“Well, I think it’s pretty amazing! You planning on being a big-shot game developer or something?” Hinata winked at his friend and laughed, knowing that his use of the phrase ‘big-shot’ would make Kenma squirm.

Sure enough, Kenma glanced down, tutting as he did so. Hinata noticed his friend’s cheeks turning a dainty shade of pink. Making Kenma blush gave him a strange thrill and, combined with the heat now being generated throughout his body from the alcohol, Hinata felt a fire light in his belly. He laughed and patted Kenma’s hand, which was now resting on the table.

“Awh c’mon, Kenma – humour me,” he whined, his hand now resting on Kenma’s. He willingly left it there, enjoying the heat they now shared. He noted to himself how soft it felt and how much longer Kenma’s elegant fingers were. 

For a split second, their eyes met. Their gazes lingered. A feeling of warmth different to that induced by alcohol filled him up. He could nearly feel his eyes dilate, that’s how intense his sense receptors were firing off right now. His lips parted, longing to be quenched. It was a different sort of parched you felt when you needed water after a game.

“What do we have here?” a melodic voice quipped in, just in time to bring Hinata back to earth.

His hand jerked away from his friend’s like a rocket and the pumpkin haired boy tore his gaze from Kenma’s in an instant. However, his jaw well and truly dropped now as he took in the two tall and imposing figures standing over them, hands entwined. 

“Oikawa san? Iwaizumi san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, things are getting Juicy!  
> Very excited to get into this AU now!  
> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa was smirking like a Cheshire cat down at Hinata and Kenma, his height and lithe figure only emblazoned by his boyish good looks. Hinata could not help, though he tried, to drag his gaze away from the pair’s intertwined hands. Many questions were racing through his mind right now. Like, why was Oikawa even in Japan right now? Why was he holding Iwaizumi’s hand and, most pressingly, had they seen Hinata’s own hand lingering on Kenma’s? The heat in the Izakaya had seemed to notch up a couple of degrees, but he imagined that was a mixture of the alcohol and his current embarrassment. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow. Hinata avoided looking over at Kenma, but a part of him wondered how he was dealing internally right now.

“What brings Chibi-Chan and friend to this neck of the woods?” Oikawa mused, clearly lapping up the opportunity to ruffle a few feathers, “aren’t you meant to be on a beach in Portugal or something?” he finished, arching his left eyebrow and sharing an amused glance with a rather unamused looking Iwaizumi.

“Ano … it was Brazil,” Hinata started, pretty confident that the two had not picked up on the lingering hand holding that preceded their arrival, “I thought you were in Argentina, actually Oikawa San?”

Hinata was genuinely interested now. His smile grew wider as he placed an elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm. Oikawa smiled coyly now and Hinata noticed how the lean setter seemed to squeeze at Iwaizumi’s hand. The latter seemed to stiffen, but made no remark. 

“I was in Argentina, Chibi-Chan – correct!” he started, running his right hand through his hair and painting a strangely smug grin over his face, “nice to know you are keeping tabs on me!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, almost perfectly physically depicting how Hinata felt about the statement.

“Jeez, you are a real crappy guy sometimes, Oikawa.” 

The dark haired former Ace raised his naturally peaked eyebrows and removed his linked hand from Oikawa to give him a firm punch on the arm.  
Oikawa recoiled in exaggerated shock and rubbed at his arm like a scolded child.

“Iwa-Chan… that wasn’t a rude statement at all!” the taller of the two retorted, pouting his bottom lip out like a puppy.

All the while, Hinata glanced over at Kenma and the two shared a brief look of amusement mixed with disbelief. Hinata laughed heartily, shrugging his shoulders.

“Of course I kept up to date with you, Oikawa San. You are The Great King,” he started, feeling nostalgia and reverence welling up within him. “you pushed me to work harder and strive for more, just by being yourself.”  
Hinata’s mind flashed memories to the fore. He remembered how graceful, how sharp, how clever and intuitive of a setter Oikawa was. He audibly sighed in admiration. 

Oikawa froze, his gaze looking glassy and Iwaizumi eyed him up cautiously. Hinata glanced frantically between the two now, unsure as to why there was a sudden drop in good vibrations. What had said? Was he being weird? He was panicking internally, clutching at non-existent straws as to what great solution would diffuse the awkward tension. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and cut through Hinata’s babbling thoughts.

“Oikawa has chosen to come home for now,” he began, the fingers of his right hand now nestling on Oikawa’s shoulder, an obvious disease bubbling to the surface. “I am going to train him before he heads back to bid for the Argentinian National Team.”

Iwaizumi was very obviously bursting with pride. His meagre attempts to feign nonchalance were failing. Oikawa was seeming to thaw out, just as Hinata jumped up and shot both of his arms into the air with excitement.

“Sugoi!!!” the pint sized ginger chimed, a grin so cheesy on his reddened cheeks even his mother would be mortified by the sight. “as expected Oikawa San! That is so cool! And you train now, Iwaizumi San?? How amazing!”

Oikawa was well and truly snapped out of his momentary funk. He laughed. Well more like sneered, extending an arm out towards Hinata as he pointed an elegant index finger into his chest.

“You really do lead with this, don’t you Chibi-Chan?!” he was poking at Hinata’s chest now, slightly to the left. Hinata’s arms were still raised as he looked down towards the perfectly long finger now digging somewhat powerfully towards his heart.

“I… I guess I do,” the pumpkin haired boy managed, clear confusion in his tone. This entire encounter was proving to be the strangest thing that had ever happened to him.

Oikawa smiled, nodding his head and turning his gaze to fix upon Iwaizumi. The setter pulled his arm away from Hinata now and his long, slender fingers found a new home on Iwaizumi’s cheek.

Hinata’s eyes widened at the very open display. He could feel his entire body redden and he was mirrored in this by Iwaizumi, who was looking less shocked than Hinata, but equally embarrassed.

“Chibi-Chan has always had strange things to teach us. Hasn’t he, Iwa-Chan?”

Oikawa’s eyes were so filled with overflowing affection that it made Hinata feel envious. Would anyone ever gaze into his eyes in that way? He snapped himself out of his selfish reverie, placing a hand on the nape of his neck. He noted how it was a little moist their now.

Iwaizumi smiled tenderly now, raising up his own hand and placing it over Oikawa’s. The two lingered there for a moment, staring into one another's eyes so deeply as to transfix each other. The moment was so brief between the two, but so impactful and tender that even Kenma, who up until this point had literally continued eating his food, was staring, mouth slightly ajar, up at the two.

“You two are together, then,” he blurted out, matter-of-factly. 

Hinata almost choked on his own spit. His eyes darted over to the pudding haired boy, a look of pure and utter astonishment and disapproval on his face. Oikawa, however, reprised his trademark smug look and nodded his head.

“Yeah, we are! Aren’t we just the most good looking couple ever?” he beamed, poking at Iwaizumi’s cheek and intertwining their fingers once more.

Iwaizumi looked unimpressed again and he must have squeezed Oikawa’s hand about as hard as you would squeeze a hand if you were giving birth in that moment, because Oikawa curled his upper body into a distorted position and moaned.

“Dumbass!” Iwaizumi remarked, though with a jovial tone. 

Hinata couldn’t help but burst out laughing and he shared a look of amusement with Iwaizumi before returning to sit down at the table.

“Well, congratulations, you two! You seem very happy,” he piped out sincerely. A feeling of happiness washing over him as he looked at the two, who were playfully bickering. Kenma stole one more glance at the two and nodded in agreement before returning to eat his food.

“We should go eat now,” Iwaizumi started, tugging at Oikawa’s hand and ushering him away from their table, “it was… interesting seeing you two.”   
The dark haired trainer allowed himself a genuine smile in their direction and started off in the other direction.

Oikawa paused for a moment and reclined his head to take in Hinata.

“Do me a favour, Chibi-Chan… beat that scowling setter will ya?” he winked at Hinata now and laughed his annoyingly infectious laugh.

“I want to see his smug face wiped clean…” he continued mumbling inaudibly as he walked away, hand in hand with Iwaizumi.

Hinata was the one who froze now. It was like an automatic reaction to any sort of reference to the setter who shall not be named. His eyes were fixed open, gazing off into the distance. He felt his heart tug in his chest. It was like someone had a grip of it. He clenched his teeth together now and tried to will away thoughts of Kageyama. Did it always have to come back to him?

Kenma must have noticed Hinata’s discomfort as he was looking at the red head now as if he had ten heads.

“Hey. You alright? Those guys are kinda weird.”

Hinata snapped out of his daze with a belly laugh. Kenma was so blunt.

“They probably say that about us, too,” Hinata mused, now happy to focus back on his beer. He took a swig of it, enjoying how it cooled his insides as it went down.

“But for sure… that was a weird encounter.”

Hinata took a moment to actually process everything that had just happened. He was still a little confused as to why Oikawa got so up tight for a brief moment before exposing their relationship. The two were well matched. Hinata could not deny that. They looked pretty darn good together too, though he would never admit that out loud to Oikawa. Not for a million yen. He wondered at Oikawa’s reasoning for being at home in Japan. Something did not add up, but Hinata let the thought slip from his mind.

The two finished a couple of beers each and decided to head to a bar closer to the station now. That way they would be more capable of walking shorter distances in a straight line and feigning sobriety if they were closer to their end destination. They paid their bills and thanked the staff before braving the cold together. It had started to get dark. The street lights were now on and everything outside had a new vigour and excitement to it. Hinata was buzzing. He twirled around in genuine admiration, soaking up the atmosphere that danced around them. Kenma was pretty tipsy too. He even looked somewhere between barely amused and slightly excited. Kenma extended a hand out to his friend in an attempt to stop the ginger’s onslaught of twirling. Hinata grabbed his extended hand eagerly and pulled him around with him. The two laughed as they twisted around, passers-by shooting them disapproving glances.

“I don’t feel like going home” Hinata nearly shouted as he eventually came to a halted position.

“We’re not going home yet…” Kenma stated curtly.

“I knowwww, but I mean I don’t want to go home at all.”

Hinata was fully aware of how childish he probably sounded right now, but he could care less. He was having so much fun. As the two caught up and traded stories about the past two years, Hinata had grown impatient to make memories here. He wanted to build relationships here. He wanted to make fun memories with his friends right here. At home. His mind was awash with thoughts of playing video games together in Kenma’s dorm. Of playing volleyball together just for the fun of it. It made him long for it. A strange feeling of loss for something he had not yet attained spreading through his veins.

“Then don’t.” Kenma retorted simply, moving onwards now in the general direction of the station.

“Huh?”

“Then don’t go home. You can come stay in my dorm.”

Hinata felt his chest tighten. Had Kenma just read his mind? Even though he knew the feat impossible, Hinata felt himself turning pink. He was glad of the dimmed lighting now surrounding them. His breath was forming clouds in the air on front of him as he rubbed his hands together and arched a brow towards his friend.

“Are you sure?”

Kenma shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hand in his slouchy pants.

“Yeah. Whatever. It’s cool.”

Hinata jumped up about his own height with exuberance. He beamed a smile in Kenma’s direction and gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright!! Thanks, man!”

The pair walked on together now and Hinata could barely push the thoughts swimming around the crevices of his brain away. He bit at his bottom lip as he thought of what Kenma might wear to bed. Pretty much as soon as the thought took precedence, he had willed it back to the depths where it belonged and Hinata grabbed his friend into a side hug as they meandered into a different bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter.  
> This one is quite introductory, but nevertheless, it serves it's purpose!  
> I am loosely basing this around the knowledge that after high school Hinata went on to train in Brazil and Kageyama played for the national team before joining a V. League team (Schweiden Adlers). However, it will be an AU and I am not going to be following anything other than that general gist. Also, I am no volleyball player, so I will more than likely avoid extensive time writing game-play. Just because I don't want to offend anyone who may have lots of knowledge and be like 'damnnnn wtf!'


End file.
